Une nouvelle vie
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: Kilari Tsukishima et Aori Kirisawa sont deux jeunes filles au caractère doux mais farouchement protectrices envers leurs proches. Alors que le père de Kilari confie les deux filles à sa sœur, elles se retrouvent plongées dans une école qui regroupe des gens comme elles.


Titre: Une nouvelle vie

Auteur: Attina Serpentard

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur.

Betas:Worldof94

J'ai commencé cette fiction il y'a plusieurs année sur Skyrock. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager sur . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture.

Résumé : Kilari Tsukishima et Aori Kirisawa sont deux jeunes filles au caractère doux mais farouchement protectrices envers leurs proches. Alors que le père de Kilari confie les deux filles à sa sœur, elles se retrouvent plongées dans une école qui regroupe des gens comme elles.

*bla* : pensées

-bla : paroles / dialogues

* * *

><p>C'était par une belle matinée d'été que Kilari et Aori se promenaient dans un parc et s'assirent sur un banc pour discuter. Kilari engagea le dialogue.<p>

-Allez dis, tu as découvert ton alice n'est-ce pas?

-Comment as-tu su ? S'étonna Aori.

-J'ai l'alice suprême je te signal. J'ai toutes les alices qui existent, je peux donc lire dans tes pensées. Ne l'oublie pas !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais, dis-moi, tu ne m'a jamais parler de ta mère.

-Et bien, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas connue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle aussi est une alice. Elle possède l'alice du développement.

-Ha, d'accord. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

-Tu as raison, rentrons.

Elles rentrèrent donc à la maison. Quand elles arrivèrent chez elles, elles trouvèrent le père de Kilari, qui parlait à la tante de cette dernière. Kilari s'étonna de la présence de sa tante sachant que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas, elle la détestait même. Le père s'adressa aux jeunes filles.

-Ma chérie, toi et Aori vous allez habiter chez tante Kumoi car je dois partir en voyage pour une semaine ou deux. Annonça l'homme.

-D'accord papa. On va préparer nos affaires.

Elles montèrent chacune dans leur chambre et firent leurs valises.

Ø Dans la chambre de Kilari Ø

*Je vais devoir utiliser mon alice. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me rendre la vie facile*

FLASH-BACK

Kilari était âgée de 10 ans et passait quelques semaines chez sa tante, car son père était en voyage d'affaire en Norvège.

-Kilari vient ici ! Hurla sa tante.

-Oui ma tante.

-Tu devais nettoyer le salon ! Tu appelles ça « nettoyer » ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! S'énerva sa tante en lui mettant une gifle qui la fit s'écrouler.

-Non ma tante. Je vais le refaire, dit misérablement la petite fille au bord des larmes.

-Bien. Quand je reviens, tout a intérêt à être propre.

FIN FLASH-BACK

-Bon, allez ! Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre. Dit-elle, sortant de ses mauvais souvenirs.

Après une heure, elles descendirent avec leurs valises, puis elles dirent au revoir au père. Finalement, elles partirent, accompagnées de la tante Kumoi.

-Kilari, tu sais, je ne vais pas te gâter comme ton père le faisait, prévint la tante.

-Oui ma tante.

-Quand à toi, Aori, je ne te dirais rien vu que tu n'es qu'une fille adoptée par le père de Kilari.

-Bien madame.

Une fois arrivées à la maison, les jeunes filles allèrent déposer leurs affaires, puis la tante Kumoi cria :

-Kilari ! Descends faire à manger !

-J'arrive ma tante !

Elle descendit et, une fois en bas, elle prépara du thé pour sa tante. Celle-ci lui balança le thé brulant à la figure.

-Tu appelles ça du thé ! Tu n'es vraiment pas douée ma pauvre. J'espère pour toi que le repas sera bien meilleur.

-Oui.

Kilari reparti dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner. Le repas du soir se

déroula dans un silence de plomb tandis que la tante Kumoi analysait chacun des gestes de Kilari, à la recherche du moindre faux pas. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de manger, Kilari fit la vaisselle et partit dans sa chambre sans décrocher un mot.

Le lendemain, à 6h00 du matin, la tante réveilla Kilari et lui ordonna de descendre lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors, Kilari s'habilla rapidement et parti préparé le repas de sa tante. Elle fit ensuite celui d'Aori qu'elle apporta dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Aori, réveille-toi, dit doucement Kilari. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-Bonjour Kilari. Whaa, merci ! Ça a l'air bon !

-De rien, sourit Kilari. On mange ensemble ?

Kilari et Aori mangèrent, puis la première redescendit avec le plateau. La tante Kumoi, l'apercevant, lui dit :

-Vous auriez dû venir manger avec moi !

-Pardon ma tante, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère pour toi. Dit-elle, agressive.

Kilari parti dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Plus tard, elle alla faire les courses et, étant pensive, percuta quelqu'un.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? S'insurgea l'inconnu.

-Oui, excusez-moi, je suis désolée… s'excusa Kilari. Mais on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Ho. Excusez-moi, je dois me dépêcher. Au revoir !

Kilari parti et le garçon pensa : *Tu as beaucoup changé. Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu.* Puis il reprit son chemin. Une fois que Kilari arriva chez sa tante, celle-ci l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Tu es en retard ! Comment se fait-il que, pour seulement quelques courses, tu mettes aussi longtemps ? Incapable ! Brailla la peau de vache.

-Pardon ! Ça ne se reproduira plus, s'exclama la plus jeune.

Kilari alla dans la cuisine ranger les courses. Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Kilari alla ouvrir au visiteur.

-Bonjour. Dites-moi, il y a un adulte ici 3 ?

-Oui, je vais la chercher. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. Vous pouvez vous assoir si vous voulez. *Il est bizarre ce type, on dirait un travesti et un pervers* pensa Kilari.

-Merci bien 3.

Kilari alla chercher sa tante. Celle-ci discuta avec le fameux monsieur puis elle appela Kilari et Aori.

-Les filles ! Venez ici !

-Oui !

-Je vous présente Mr Narumi, professeur de l'Académie Alice. Vous allez partir avec lui car vous êtes des Alices.

-Mais… et Papa ! Il est d'accord ? S'exclama Kilari.

-Non, mais il vous a confié à moi, donc je prends la décision, ne discute pas ! Lui ordonna la mégère.

-Bien ma tante… abdiqua la collégienne.

-Bien, vous venez ? On y va 3.

-Mais, et nos affaire?

-Elles seront téléportées dans votre chambre de l'Académie Alice 3.

-Très bien.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et, après quatre heures de route, elles arrivèrent à l'Académie Alice.

-Bon, je vais vous donner vos uniformes. On y va 3, annonça Narumi.

-Oui ! *Pervers* pensèrent les jeunes filles.

Elles allèrent se changer et Narumi leur donna leur rang étoile et leur Rta.

-Venez, vous allez aller en cours dès maintenant 3

Elles suivirent Narumi jusqu'à une salle. L'homme leur dit d'attendre là et il entra dans la salle.

-Mes élèves adorés 3 ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

-Tu démissionnes, s'exclama un jeune homme.

-Toujours le même, Natsume. Tu ne changeras jamais. Bien, je vais vous présenter deux nouvelles… mais dites-moi, où est Mikan ?

-Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin.

-Hum... bon, les filles, vous pouvez entrer et vous présenter.

Les deux amies s'exécutèrent et Kilari prit la parole en premier, froidement :

-Kilari Tsukishima, 16 ans et c'est tout ce que vous avait à savoir.

-Moi, c'est Aori Kirisawa, 16 ans, sœur adoptive de Kilari. J'ai l'alice de l'eau.

-Bien, alors vos partenaires seront ...

Narumi n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux lâchés et avec des blessures entra dans la classe.

-Naru, je suis désolée d'être en retard.

-C'est pas grave Mikan, va t'assoir.

-Ok.

Mikan alla s'assoir au fond de la classe quand, quelques secondes après, elle demanda à ressortir :

-Naru, je dois ressortir. Excuse-moi.

-Bien sûr Mikan, vas-y.

Elle sortit, mais Kilari lu dans ses pensées et écouta ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ø Dans un coin de la cours Ø

-Alors mon petit chaton, comment va Kuro neko ? Demanda Personna.

-Personna, casse-toi et fiche-moi la paix. J'ai fait ta mission, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non. Tu as vu la nouvelle dans ta classe, celle qui s'appelle Kilari ?

-Non, je suis arrivée en retard à cause de ta mission… tu la veux aussi, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Et comme son alice est dangereux…

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu n'as encore jamais vu son utilisée. Si ça se trouve, elle et

loin d'être dangereuse.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Obéit seulement où certaines personnes pourraient bien avoir des problèmes. Je m'en vais. N'oublie pas ta mission.

Mikan s'en alla donc et retourna en classe. A ce moment-là, Kilari arrêta d'utiliser son alice.

-Désolée Naru.

-Ce n'est rien. Donc, je disais, quand Mikan n'était pas là, que le partenaire de Kilari sera Hiroto, qui n'est pas là, mais qui va revenir dans deux jours, et Seiji tu seras celui d'Aori.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

Seiji était un jeune homme de 14 ans, blond, avec des yeux bleus, qui mesurait 1m70.

-Bien, je vous laisse.

Le professeur s'en alla de la classe.

-Bonjour Mikan, dis Kilari à la jeune fille. Je pourrais te parler en privé ?

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta Mikan en souriant.

Ø plus loin dans le couloir Ø

-Je suis désolée, mais quand tu es sortie, j'ai utilisé mon alice et j'ai tout vu et entendu de ta discussion avec cette Personna.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?! On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un mauvais default ?! S'énerva Mikan. Bon… et alors qu'elle est ton alice ?

-J'ai l'alice suprême, autrement dit, tous les alices existant, je peux les utiliser.

*Voilà pourquoi Personna te veux* Bon, dit Mikan en se calmant, on va retourner en cour et je vais te présenter le reste du groupe.

-D'accord ! Acquiesça Kilari. Merci et encore désolée…

Elles repartirent ensemble vers la salle de classe.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le Prologue j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et un grand merci à<p>

Worldof94 pour la correction des chapitres.


End file.
